1. Field of the Invention
The present preferred embodiment relates to hair growth oil composition to be applied topically to the human scalp to produce hair growth naturally. The ingredients include hair growth herbs and oils with capability to penetrate through the human scalp and to stimulate the hair follicles that results in making the cells in the hair bulb divide and hair growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair loss afflicts huge numbers of men and women, and inspires in its sufferers an ardent desire to solve the problem. This desire can be seen by the large number of inventions that have been created to stop hair loss. There have been a myriad of patented products to promote scalp health and generate the growth of hair. As in any field of application, there is always room for improvement.
This application relates to hair sprout oil composition for hair growth purposes, specifically utilizing emu oil, and method of making and using the hair sprout oil compositions.
Numerous compositions that induce hair growth and scalp health have received patents throughout the years, and it would be impossible to list references to all or even most of them. However, most patented compositions are comprised of a distinct mix of conventional ingredients combined in a uniquely proportionate manner. The present invention is based upon this legacy with an ingenious recipe for the most effective promotion of hair growth and overall scalp health.
Accordingly, there is a need for better forms of hair growth compositions having high levels of purities for pharmaceutical use to minimize the potential side effects in patients using hair growth composition products. In particular, there is an existing need for stable hair sprout composition.